wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Skittles The RainWing
Appearance Skittles normally likes to just be a white Rainwing with TONS of little rainbow scales scattered all over him. His horns are long and curved, and they are a greenish-gray colour. His eyes are a bright violet that light up when he's happy and dull down when he's sad, and he has an unusual, ever so slightly red tail. He has long, thin legs, hooked, thorn-sharp black claws, and massive, widespread rainbow wings. Personality Skittles is one of those optimistic, happy-go-lucky, nothing-could-possibly-go-wrong Dragons. Even when something does go horribly wrong, he's still happy. Some dragons think of him as immortal: having no feelings but happiness! Others see him as a demon, not caring at all if somebody gets hurt or even dies! But in truth, Skittles cares very much, and falls into a brief depression whenever this happens, even if he didn't know the dragon. History Skittles was born to M&Ms, a pure-blooded RainWing, and KitKat, who's mother's mother's mother's mother was a SkyWing. Soon after he hatched, his little sister Smarties did too. Skittles loved his family from the moment he was born, and thought he was going to live a happy life. This thought was true for a little while, sure. But things got a whole lot worse for him. Skittles hated Palm since they were both 2 (in human years). Palm wasn't a very... peaceful dragon. At 4 years old, he went psychopathic and attempted to kill Skittles. Key word: attempted. He of course failed, and Skittles broke out into laughter. Eventually, Palm got a couple of dragons on his side, and a civil war broke loose. His father and mother were the first dragons targeted. KitKat was killed by Palm almost immediately. As if this wasn't tragic enough for Skittles, Palm proceeded to murder M&Ms: right in front of Skittles' face. Blood splattered all over him, and with tears in his eyes, he found Smarties and they both flew off. They found shelter with the SkyWings for a short time, and one day, Skittles decided it was time to head home. The civil war had ended the day before, and there were corpses all over the Rainwing camp. Still, Skittles found some peace: for now. Relationships M&Ms Skittles had a strong, well-built relationship between him and his loving father. When he died, Skittles was absolutely devastated, although nobody knew that, since he put on a fake smile and continued prancing around, tears of 'joy' streaming down his cheeks. He misses his father more then words can say. KitKat Like M&Ms, KitKat was loving and caring to her son, and sometimes, Skittles wishes she wasn't. Then it would've been much easier to lose her. Her death hit Skittles really hard as well. Smarties Skittles' little sister means the absolute WORLD to him. He will do anything for her, and will protect her with his life. Palm Skittles' worst enemy. They both despised each other until their mothers suggested they hang out and see what the other really was like. The boys both reluctantly agreed, and Skittles began to like Palm a little bit more, but still hates him. Trivia - Skittles has a fear of death. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+